There is a great variety of literature discussing the effects of magnetic field on tissue repair, including bone formation, tendon healing, axonal regeneration, and wound healing (Bassett, 1993; Agren et al., 1994; Walker et al., 1994; Ryaby, 1998; 1999; Macias et al., 2000; Aaron et al., 2004). Additionally, skin care is a major industry, both in the United States and globally. There is always a need in the art for devices and methods to improve skin health and appearance.